


[Podfic] Spartacus and the Open Taxi Door - written by fuzzytomato

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin works in a coffee shop, is a literature student, lives with Will, flirts with Gwaine, is friends with Gwen and has a stunningly normal life. Until Arthur walks in and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spartacus and the Open Taxi Door - written by fuzzytomato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spartacus and the Open Taxi Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315343) by [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato). 



> Merry Christmas 2015! This fic is a famous classic and I hope you all enjoy it.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://img09.deviantart.net/ce4d/i/2012/031/2/d/christmas_coffee_by_anbec-d4o8kt6.jpg)

music: [_Christmas Songs for Guitar_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZO1NNAxCHI), [_Jingle Bell Rock Karaoke_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqEf8Edts3k), [_All I Want For Christmas Is You_ by Mariah Carey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5bo4VDEH-U) and [_All I Want For Christmas Is You - instrumental_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvNX5X-Dxbo) by Mariah Carey.

**Duration:** 01:01:27

**Size:** 59.7 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2klr86mc2ulhluc/Spartacus+and+the+Open+Taxi+Door.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMwhgBsk-o0&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/spartacus-and-open-taxi-door).  
  
---|---


End file.
